powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LXV
General Info: Name:Blake "Blake" Hall Aliases:Blake, Age:??? Archetypes:TheUnfettered, Gender:Male, Origin: In a world where everyone is born with a power, anything from Rage Inducement to Time Manipulation. One is born with a rare "One-Shot", a power known only to work once, a power so rare, that even the writer doesn´t know how often it happens. Blake was this "One-Shot", children who are born with "One-Shot" or any rare power, are born with glowing eyes, of different colors. Blake´s eyes were born with blue eyes, this was a first case scenario, so they couldn´t crossrefference his eyes with other previous "blues", (they check how people with specific colors turns out in the future, criminal records, jobs, specific and notable achievments.) so they let him be. Until, his "steal" activated. Personal Data: Preferences:Females, Motto:The only easy day, was yesterday. Quotes:"It´s all fun and games, until it´s not." "I´m being reffered to as the villain? Exciting." Powers And Abilities: *Enhanced Power Absorption- When Blake was born he was granted a one time, "Steal", Steal is the power to take away a persons power and enhance it, after someone has stolen the other person´s power the power instantly and permanently becomes theirs. **Enhanced Power Replication- Blake accidentally used his Steal on a "copycat", which gave him the ability to replicate and enhance the "replicated" ability, the replicated ability is always accessible to Blake, although he needs to remember what the power is and what he "nicknamed/called" it. ***Adaptive Power Replication-Blake´s Steal enhanced the copycat´s ability to such lengths that the user (Blake) becomes immune to the replicated ability/power. ***Reactionary Replication-Doesn´t need much of a explanation, it´s simply a safety measure, created through Steal. Replicated Powers And Abilities: *Telekinesis-Replicated from a common thug, by accident during a raid. Although it has been a great help since then. **Telekinetic Aura-The most common way Blake uses TK, it makes it easier to visualize the wanted effect. **Telekinetic Regeneration-After a practicing, he learnt how to telekineticly influence his cells, to increase his regenerative factor. **Telekinesis Immunity-A nice side-effect of "APR". *Poison Manipulation-Replicated during a pleasant meeting with a female in cuba. **Poison Generation-The only way Blake is able to use his Toxikinesis currently, he hasn´t been able to practice using it since it has a bad/nasty effect on living beings. Blake has only used it once or twice, when he has knocked out a room of people, through toxic gas. **Contaminant Immunity-Once again a nice side-effect of "APR", which has been probably the most useful ability in Blakes arsenal. *Magic-Replicated during a visit to "New Orleans", more specificly during a visit to a voodo shop. Although Blake later learned that he had aquired the ability to use magic, he has never tried learning any specific magic or magic sort, only ever learned a divination spell. **Extrasensory Perception-The only interesting thing, Blake learned whilst visiting NO, with the exception of a very exquisite witch. **Magic Immunity-Not gained through "APR", rather given by a exquisite and grateful witch. (Although grateful for what is still unknown, since she erased his memories of the last 12 hours he spent with her. *Empathy-Replicated during a accidental time travel to 1970, the original user was a gorgeus tree hugger, sadly... she was a tree hugger. **Apathy-Self taught, during a early part of his life, has probably been the 2nd most useful thing he ever learnt. **Empathic Immunity-A good/bad side-effect of "APR". You might wonder "Why bad/good?", we´ll how would you feel when all your friends know the feeling of falling in love, ´cause of a greek godess, while you have NO FREAKING IDEA HOW IT FEELS SINCE YOUR A SOCIOPATH!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet